


Радости жизни Ротгера Вальдеса

by CoffeeDream



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [6]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Needle Painting, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream
Summary: Вышивка теневой гладью
Relationships: Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Радости жизни Ротгера Вальдеса

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне. Для возврата к работе нажмите "назад".

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/7WZkjYX/01.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/4wq3w5Y/02.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/GJmNM3W/03.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/R41YDYL/04.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/PMVPhKf/05.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/C6yf6ny/06.jpg)

  
  


       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
